Talk of Treason
Bridge over Molten River You are standing upon a broad expanse of gleaming metal which bridges an enormous, deep chasm that gouges the planet here at the fringes of Polyhex. Far below, you can glimpse the red glow of a river of molten slag. The radiating heat, even at this height, is nearly intolerable. On the north side lie the foreboding and deceptive ruins of Darkmount, while the dark city of Polyhex looms against the skyline to the south. Snowblind has come to the bridge to process information. She's sitting, stark white amid all the smouldering red-orange molten metal, in the center of the bridge, lotus position. Space Shuttle flies overhead, having just attended a briefing in Darkmount. There is a lot of activity going on lately between Cybertron and its moons and the shuttle is keeping Shockwave informed of what he observes while patrolling out in space. Arcing over the sky near the bridge, he suddenly spots Snowblind. What is SHE doing here? The shuttle makes a circle over the bridge, debating whether he should investigate... Blurr has arrived. Blurr has just come from the catacombs below Polyhex, after his little spying excursion. Spying on Galvatron, specifically. He is feeling pretty good about himself, to be honest--mainly because he's convinced that he's made Shockwave think about plotting against Galvatron. He's sure the oversized calculator had been thinking about it before, but Blurr had was satisfied by having brought it back to the front of his neural circuits. And then a couple of familiar energy signatures come up on his sensor arrays. Hah, Blast Off. He smirks to himself and turns toward the two Decepticons. They'd probably see/hear him approaching from afar, what with those sonic booms and clouds of dust and debris being kicked up behind him. But this time that was precisely his intention... Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Snowblind doesn't seem to care that Blurr exists. She remains where she is, in a meditative state. Space Shuttle continues to debate whether he should engage Snowblind at all for awhile longer.... he is somewhat responsible for her "dediscovery" earlier and has concerns that powerful individuals like Galvatron might be unhappy with him for that...despite the fact that is was entirely accidental! Having been on several space missions lately he hasn't been able to keep up with all the latest Decepticon news. But his desire to learn exactly what is going on (and how much blame might potentially be sent his way!) makes him decide to, eventually, land. He transforms and silently glides down to the side of the bridge. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Keeping his optics focused on the two Decepticons, Blurr continues toward them, chuckling at the fact that they appear to not even have noticed him yet, despite everything. And so, he is suddenly there, standing behind Blast Off. "Blast Off." he says suddenly, a taunting smirk on his face. "Fancy seeing you here, eh? Heh." "Autobot presence: detected. Query: Purpose for Autobot presence?" Snowblind asks without moving, without aggression ... without /emotion/. With so much on his mind (what with reformatting moons and battles with Superion), and already feeling slightly nervous over Snowblind's appearance, the space shuttle can't help but startle a bit as an unexpected visitor suddenly pipes up behind him. And of all visitors...THAT one! He can feel his circuitry sizzle with anger and energy. "BLURRR!" He whirls around, ionic blaster suddenly at hand. "You have the gall to be spying on us? HERE?" Then he thinks about what he just said, working to calm down and be the cool, calm individual he usually appears to be. "Hmph. Of COURSE you have the gall...it's just the annoying kind of Cybertronian that you are. You can't help it, can you?" He glances back to Snowblind, trying not to take his optics off the speedy blue 'Bot. "He's an annoying Stick-in-the-Gear and doesn't know when to keep low and make his escape when he should, ...that is his purpose! He can't resist showing off- and that will be his downfall!" He keeps his blaster aimed at Blurr. Blurr grins as Blast Off rattles off insult after insult. It was funny, watching these guys all riled up. But, instead of drawing his weapons, he raises his hands over his head in a defensive manner. "Hey, hey, who said anything about spying? If I were spying on you, you wouldn't even know I'm here. To tell you the truth, I actually just wanted to talk to you." He takes a casual stance, not at all fazed by Blast Off's weapons pointed at him. Why should he be? He can dodge anything. "Talk: Acceptable," say Snowblind, as she continues to stare blankly forward, visor-face showing nothing. Blast Off 's optics narrow. Wait, what? This is a trick, obviously. He glances around, as if expecting a surprise ambush at any second while being distracted by Blurr, but no...no ambush. He raises an optic ridge, keeps his blaster aimed at the Autobot and says sarcastically: "Oh really? ....This should be rich. And what did you want to talk about, then?" Despite Blast Off's efforts to find an ambush of some sort, he won't find any. Because there aren't any. No tricks. Blurr is in fact alone. "Yes, really. And I want to talk about you guys. And Galvatron being in control of the planet. You ever think about what exactly that'd mean for you? You haven't, have you?" "Question is irrelevant," Snowblind says flatly to Blurr. Blast Off 's optics narrow even further. Actually, he thinks about it all the time. Galvatron is insane and Blast Off- slag it, ALL the Combaticons- would not likely even be here, fighting this war, if not for that loyalty program Megatron installed in their cerebro-cortexes many years ago. The former Renegade Decepticons would likely be mercenaries, living only for themselves...not for the cause of the Decepticons who labeled Blast Off and his teammates worthless criminals so long ago. "No...not really." he lies. "Galvatron commands, we follow. It is... just the way it is." "Irrelevant, eh?" Blurr asks, raising a brow ridge at Snowblind. "How do you know it's irrelevant if you haven't even thought about it yet? See, Galvatron's a blowing things up kind of guy, not a building things kind of guy. If he keeps this up, one of two things is going to happen: Either he won't be able to maintain fine control over Vector Sigma and end up tearing the entire planet apart, OR he will be able to control it all. And in that case, with that kind of power in the palm of his servo--why would he need mechs like you? He could wipe out anyone and anything that stood in his path with a single thought. Why would he need an army? He'd pulverize you all, just for the sheer pleasure of it, don't you think? If he doesn't have to keep you around, why not have fun blowing you all to microns? We Autobots might be the first to go, but once we're all gone, you'll be next." Snowblind's camera lenses shift to focus on Blurr, while her head keeps 'staring' blankly forward. "It is irrelevant because I have no purpose other than to serve; my existence is suffered only at the whim of those above me. When I am ordered to die, I will die, and that will be the end of it. Therefore: What becomes of Cybertron under Galvatron's control is irrelevant to me." She says this without the slightest scrap of concern. "Serve, yeah. But serve -who-? Galvatron? Shockwave? Why them? Why not yourself? What makes them so -worthy- of your service? Did they ever do anything for you, Snowblind? Did they ever do anything for you other than beat you into submission and force you into the kind of pathetic existence you're living right now?" Blurr is not saying anything Blast Off hasn't already considered. And truthfully- in mnay respects, he mostly agrees with the Autobot. There's no way he'd admit to that, though. What choice does he have in the end anyway? "This is a nice little attempt you are making to plant seeds of dissent and confusion, Autobot, I will give you that. But as you can see, it has no effect on the likes of Snowblind and myself. If this planet is destroyed, it is...unfortunate. But I can simply pick up my teammates, fly to space and find somewhere else to live. This is only one planet among billions.... However, the Autfools will have a much more difficult time." He avoids the other subject: talking about exactly HOW he'd escape Galvatron if the Decepticon leader decided to destroy him, because... well, he really doesn't know. Even if he's addressing Snowblind, the questions were meant for Blast Off, too. "Yeah, you'd fly into space. Tch." Blurr gives him an exasperated look. "Tell me, Blast Off. How would you fly off and escape the planet if you were caught in an explosion, trapped underground, or targeted by a world-controlling Galvatron? Do you honestly think that you could escape from him? Because if you do, you're stupider than I thought." "And before you say it, I know what you're thinking. What can you possibly do about it? Well, since he doesn't have full control yet, he still needs you. And there wouldn't much he could do if his entire army turned on him, would there?" he smirks, lowering his voice. "You might be surprised at how many others would agree with and side with you. Blast Off 's wing aelierons twitch uncomfortably. He pauses... not entirely sure what to say but doing his best to continue to look unimpressed. "Then I would be having a really bad day, Blurr. It would NOT be my first." He gazes at the Autobot. "You tell us to betray our Leader and destroy him. If it's so easy, Blurr, why haven't the Autobots done it yet?" "Since you are pleading with us to turn us away from Galvatron and the decisions he has made, I feel it only rational to offer you insight into the choice I have made that you so despise and mock," Snowblind begins, "because in that decision, I am more Autobot than Decepticon." "I am nothing more than a surveillance drone. My sisters were destroyed early in the war, because our type are considered highly expendable. Due to clerical error I was abandoned on asteroid zeta-epsilon-five-five-six-three to scour for energon. I remained there until a passing transport ship allowed me to return home." "I was sent to observe the Autobots and report on them. In doing so, I found that I was profoundly lonely; the comraderie between Autobots was too powerful a stimulant for me to resist. So I listened to the Autobots. I even listened to Rodimus Prime. In my programming I knew I had no taste for war. I have never killed, only watched, gathered data, and processed possible outcomes. The temptation to leave was high." "I retain a sense of honor - a code of right and wrong I obey, and violation of loyalty and a promise to serve and obey was the only pure, good thing left in me. To betray the Decepticons - no matter how I felt about them - would destroy the last shred of purity I had left. When one becomes a traitor, one will always carry the potential to betray ... so I would be useless to either side. Yet I was wracked with emotional pain, torn between two sides. I did what honor, what duty, what purity demanded:" She 'looks up' at Blurr: "I committed Shadowplay against myself. I cut away my capacity to feel emotion. Now I can serve, and be pure, and be noble, without ever feeling the trap of loneliness again." "Let me ask you then, Blurr: Are you so loyal to your own masters that you would destroy a part of yourself to retain that loyalty? Would you continue to fight for Rodimus Prime if you hated what the Autobots stood for?" Snowblind adds after a moment, pointedly. "I don't see what the slag is so 'pure and noble' about serving a maniacal warlord." Blurr replies simply to Snowblind's reasoning. "Flawed reasoning, but that's always been a thing with you Decepticons, anyway." he says dismissively. But then he gives her an incredulous look when she asks that question. "What kind of a question is that?! Of -course- I wouldn't! I'd defect. Tch!" And with that, he turns away. But when Blast Off shift uncomfortably, Blurr watches with an air of triumph. Heh. "Did I say it would be easy? If I did I don't remember. But that's why you'd have practically everyone else on your side.... Even Shockwave." "I gave my word that I would serve and obey," Snowblind says calmly. "Though I was minutes old and had no idea to what I had given myself, I do not break my word. That, apparently, is lost on you. There is nothing but proud, arrogant preening from one who serves only because it is presently convenient to him." Blast Off listens to Snowblind. Maybe that's why she makes him uncomfortable: in some ways she reminds him of himself and his own betrayals-and also his struggles with the consequences. The insight into loneliness doesn't help either... Blast Off is always lonely, but doesn't really know how to get along with others very well. Plus, "making friends", as it were, is not exactly the "Decepticon way" and any such attempt is more likely to get you into Medbay than get you a friend! So Blast Off learned long ago to deal with such weak, undesirable longings using a "sour grapes" reaction- Of course I didn't want friends anyway! Pffft.- ...It's a bad coping mechanism, but it's what he knows. "And you are a shining example of Decepticon loyalty" he says calmly to her, trying to sound convincing while secretly being horrified. Then Blurr speaks and that longing to be free kicks in again...a longing he works hard to batter down and snuff out before the Loyalty Program boots up. But...wait, he could play along...perhaps Blurr will slip him some information useful to the Cons? That might fit within that *slagging* Loyalty Program. As long as he keeps the urge to betray to a minimum he will be OK... Ultimately, does he mean to betray or is he just trying to pry Blurr for information? Even Blast Off doesn't really know. Perhaps that is the ultimate consequence of having to always make excuses while dealing with a Loyalty Program messing with your very mind, every second of your existance. "What do you mean, everyone and SHOCKWAVE? I find that very hard to believe." He continues to glare suspiciously at the 'Bot. Oh, Blast Off definitely looks uncomfortable. He's not as good at this as Shockwave is, that's for certain! Blurr grins with satisfaction. "Hard to believe? And why is that? Don't you understand how Shockwave thinks? How he works? Primus, you should know that better than I do!" he laughs. "It's not logical for Galvatron to be in control of Vector Sigma. Like I said, he doesn't build stuff, he wrecks it. He'll either wreck the planet or he'll mold it to his own desires and kill off everyone else. You think Shockwave likes that idea? Especially the destroying Cybertron part, or him getting killed part? Um, no. In fact, I really don't think anyone besides himself likes that idea at all." Snowblind says, "Alert: Autobot Blurr sighted outside Polyhex." Snowblind says, "Autobot Blurr attempting to engage in psychological warfar." Snowblind says, "Immediate termination of Autobot Blurr advised." Fulcrum says, "Ugh, is he still hanging around?" Snowblind says, "Affirmative." Snowblind says, "Autobot Blurr is attempting to incite treason and rebellion." Fever says, "How?" Snowblind says, "Persuasive speech aimed at: Decepticon Blast Off. Decepticon Snowblind." Fever says, "Oh, I thought he might be offering bribes. In which case, I had a cunning plan." Blast Off says, "Not from ME! I'm....trying to obtain information!" Snowblind says, "Autobot Blurr incapable of bribes. Reason: Cheapskate." Fever says, "Hmm, pity. Guess we'll just have to drain the energon out of him." Blast Off says, "I am merely engaging in my own "psychological warfare" with Blurr, ...I assure you nothing is wrong. Nothing treasonous at all." "Your location has been noted and broadcast, Autobot Blurr," Snowblind says, as she rises to a stand. "You are advised to leave before you are terminated." Snowblind folds inwards at the knees and torso and her arms extend into wings as she transforms into a high-tech aerial drone. With that, Snowblind shoots up into the sky and departs. Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar Snowblind vanishes out of reality. Snowblind has left. Blast Off has to admit that what Blurr says makes sense, but maintains an air of cool appraisal. "It is...possible. But I imagine Shockwave has his own plans in mind. There is an order to Decepticon heirarchy and one element tends to counterbalance the other. It has always been that way." He sniffs. "Of course, this is probably something you wouldn't understand." Then he suddenly looks even more uncomfortable as a radio communication is braodcast...Snowblind is telling the Decepticons that Blurr is here, attempting to pursuade the Combaticon towards treason! This of course makes him extremely uncomfortable and he busily protests his inncoence over the radio waves. He thens narrows his optics at Blurr as Snowblind flies away. The grip on his blaster becomes even tighter as he looks through his scope at the Autobot. "You heard her. You've got no friends here." His hand trembles ever so slightly. Blurr doesn't look worried in the slightest. In fact, the way Blast Off is looking is making him laugh even more on the inside. This was the exact thing he intended to accomplish. "Of course he has plans! But I'm sure he could use all the help he can get. See...I haven't told you this yet, but I think Shockwave is the best mech for this job. You know, the job of being in charge of Vector Sigma. He'd know how to build stuff." Of course, this was just talk. He'd never actually just let Shockwave take control. Not that Blast Off is likely to be stupid enough to fall for it, but it's worth a shot. He pauses, standing there with that triumphan smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah? Well why don't you just go ahead and try to shoot me, huh?" he taunts. " Yes, right, Blurr...Blast Off thinks to himself, because the Autobots are really going to want that walking calculator to be in charge instead. In fact, Blast Off muses, it's a shame Shockwave ISN'T in charge of the Decepticons... no more insane plots, only cold hard logic, which might even win the war. Then perhaps the Combaticons could get on with their lives, living as their own masters, not answering to one. But.... in the meantime... Blast Off glances back towards Darkmount. No one is coming- so far, though it may only be a matter of time. He finds focus again. Outward actions are all that matter... no one ever sees inside. That is the way the Combaticon lives his life, at least. Time to act like a loyal Decepticon. Blast Off reacts to Blurr's taunt the only way he can. "As you wish." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Stop Messing With My Head itsalreadytoocrowdedinthere (Laser) attack! -1 Blurr transforms as he is fired upon, rolling sideways to easily avoid the shot. "Haha! You missed!" he laughs, then transforms again. "You think you can hide from the fact that Galvatron is going to be end of you, Blast Off? You and all your fellow Combaticons? If that's true, well, you're sadly mistaken. You guys would rather be neutrals, wouldn't you? Mercenaries for hire--I mean, look at Swindle!" he stops moving for a second just to taunt Blast Off again. "If you want that, you'll have to find a way to get rid of Galvatron. Daunting, I know--but with Shockwave on your side, you'll get there eventually." The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off 's vents hiss softly in anger and frustration. He attempts to keep his air of calm, cool detachment but it's rather difficult as Blurr seems to hit all his buttons at once. How DARE the Autobot bring that up. But that is what he does... he taunts and teases and finds the correct buttons to push- and Blast Off really, really wishes the hovercar wasn't so slagging on-the-mark this time. "You'd bring up THAT black sheep? Swindle- and all of us...know our jobs in Con society and we work with what we have been GIVEN. And what we have- is Bruticus! We are too valuable to destroy! Or did you miss the part where we just wiped the face of the moon with Superion's backside?" He aims his gun at Blurr again. "And if Galvatron *should* try to destroy the Decepticons, I imagine we would finally rise up and retaliate. ...We will do what we can to follow the strongest and best leader. For now, that is Galvatron. Perhaps someday it will be Shockwave." He pauses and adds just in case anyone is listening in: "But I am a loyal Decepticon!" Blast Off doesn't actually call himself that very often. "I would never betray the Decepticon leader." Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blurr laughs even more. "Wait, what was that you just said? Did you just contradict yourself? You just said that you'd fight back if Galvatron tried to destroy you, but then you said you'd never betray him! Is that confusion I hear? And wait, tell me again how even Bruticus would be have a chance against a Galvatron who can control all of Cybertron? He'd decimate you all!" Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Gah... The aelierons on Blast Off's wings twitch nervously again. His optics flash angrily as Blurr pokes fun at the Combaticon's conficted reality. At times like this, Blast Off just doesn't know what to say. In fact, there are a lot of times he doesn't know what to say...so he is silent. And most mechs expect that anyway, so it fits right in with his normal solitary, stand-offish behavior. Well, there's one other thing he is known for...his shooting ability, and he decides right now would be a great time to provide another demonstration. After a long silence, his voice betrays just a *hint* of tiredness: "...That is not something for you to decide. Nor me. We all have our... burdens to bear, Blurr. I bear mine without complaint and I do my job- very well, in fact. ......Which includes shooting at annoying Autofools like you!" And with that he fires again. At least it will LOOK like good and loyal behavior to any other Decepticons that might be spying on him.... Combat: Blurr expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his Lamentations of a Renegade Decepticon (Laser) attack! -1 (Blurr retreats.)